


But Not Now

by masserect



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Bad Sex, Community: badbadbathhouse, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Left behind by the people they love, Kanji and Rise try to drown their sorrows and end up making a stupid mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Not Now

It was not what it should have been. They both knew that. She was not Naoto. He was not Souji. 

It was hard to look at the two of them together - _happy_ together - without something breaking inside. They deserved happiness. If they were happier with someone else, you should just let them go. That's what you'd tell yourself. Yourself and anyone else who'd listen.

Even when in your heart, you'd wish that they could be happy with _you_.

He had decided to have a quiet night to himself at that nice place overlooking the river, just him, the night sky and a bottle of booze, but somehow Rise had found out about it and invited herself along.

It took half a bottle of cheap scotch before she started putting moves on him, swaying drunkenly.

"Whatcha think 'bout us, Kanji?" she had asked, wearing the sweetly smiling mask he'd seen on TV, with tears running down her cheeks. "Think we'd look... goodtogether? Buncha... buncha _rejects_ like us."

He tried to shrug off her embrace. "I'm not in the mood."

"Awww, Kanjiii... don't be so meeean..." She pouted. "Y'know you're... kindacute. When you. When you blush. 's cute."

He'd muttered something like "no, it's not". It was kinda hard to ignore her when she was trying to nibble his ear, though. 

It shouldn't have come to this. But he'd had the other half of the bottle, and she was wearing a nice, revealing top, and there was no denying the effect her breasts had as she pressed them up against his chest. Soft and inviting.

He'd kissed her when she leaned in, because she was cute and sweet and _there_ , and she had kissed back, and tasted like strawberries and cheap liquor. And she had ended up on her back on the table, dress pulled up, panties hanging from her ankle.

And now he was looking down at something men from all over the world would kill to see, Risette, naked, silky thighs invitingly spread. 

She was not wet enough, as if he needed another reminder that it was not him she wanted. He rubbed her as gently as he could muster with the alcohol playing havoc with his perception, and somehow she managed to come, without much enthusiasm; just a few tiny shudders and a moan that sounds suspiciously like _Souji_.

He was not even hard anymore as he looked up from his task. The sight of her bare breasts heaving in the moonlight wasn't doing anything for him either. The smile was gone now, just tears remaining. 

He'd punch himself for being such a fool. This wasn't what she wanted. It wasn't what _either_ of them wanted.

She sat up and sobbed as she adjusted the top over her chest, covering up. "K, Kanji, I'm sorry..."

"It's my fault." Because he was nowhere near as drunk, and _should_ have known better.

It did not have the effect he wanted. She shook her head, copper locks flying. "No, it's _mine_ \- I'm sorry, so, so, so _sorry_..."

He lifted her up and held her awkwardly to his chest as she cried, and thought that maybe, maybe some day in the future, when all of this was over, if they made it through... there might be a hope for something between them.

But not now.

He was not sure it'd ever be "now".


End file.
